papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Queen
“Then, you wretched fools... you will learn the error of your ways!” - Shadow Queen |location = Palace of Shadow |species = Shadow |hp = 150 |ap = 7 10 when defense and offense are boosted by 3. 14(When charged) Both buffs can be stacked |df = 0(Phase 1) ???(Phase 2) 1(Finale) |wn = Wear two Power Plus badges, a Power Bounce badge, and use Goombella's Rally Wink, and you'll do around 30 HP a turn. |wp = N/A |aka = The Ancient Demon|tattle = That's the Shadow Queen! Wow, she's scary...but we gonna hold our ground! Max HP is 150, Attack is 7, and Defense is 1. She'll use lightning magic and boost her own Attack and Defense power. And, if she uses her breath on us, we could be poisoned, confused, or lose power-ups! But...the worst is when she saves energy for a big attack! That...is...GNARLY! We'd do best to just avoid it by hiding in the shadows with Vivian, I think. Boy, and not only is her body scary, but her hands are pretty mean, as well. She has several attack patterns, so watch closely to see what's coming! Now, Mario! Let's do it! This is it, our final battle! Let's give it all we've got!}} The Shadow Queen is the final boss and true main antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, fought at the end of the Palace of Shadow. History Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Grodus wished very desperately to use her power to rule the world. However Grodus was mistaken with his thought that the Shadow Queen would unquestionably obey the one who awakened her. After Grodus ordered the Shadow Queen to destroy Mario, she almost destroyed him, telling him no one commands her. With her spirit inside the princess, she covered the entire world in darkness. Mario then gets into a battle with her. While battling the queen in Peach's body, Mario is able to quickly dispatch her. However, since the Shadow Queen is not used to being in someone else's body, she ends up revealing her true form. In this form, Mario and co. are unable to do any damage to the queen. Out of nowhere, the Crystal Stars use their power and go to their original resting places where Mario's friends get the feeling that Mario is in danger, and start cheering him on. As the voices of Mario's friends fill the room, Peach manages to contact Mario by pushing past the trance of the Shadow Queen, and gives Mario the last of her strength. Mario's attacks now do damage to the Shadow Queen, and he ultimately defeats her, preventing her invasion. Peach and the rest of the world is saved, and the Shadow Queen is no more. Before Thousand-Year Door A thousand years before the events of the game, The Shadow Queen was a strong demon queen that originally enslaved the land previously residing where Rogueport now is. She corrupted the land, and created the Palace of Shadow to rule over her dark city. With this as her capital, the Shadow Queen would go on to create her own servants, (some of which were Shadow Sirens and dragons) so she could prepare an army to conquer the rest of the world. At the same time, she created the seven Crystal Stars, each of which harnesses extreme power. She intended to use these for her own gain, and hid them each in secret locations all accross her domain. Even with their secure locations being kept under wraps, however, they were soon stolen by four brave heroes. Using that power, she was defeated by said heroes, injured to the point where her body was completely destroyed. Her soul was then sealed deep within her palace tomb found behind the Thousand-Year Door. The door's seal would fade after one thousand years, and seal did indeed break after Mario collected all seven Crystal Stars and presented them to the door. Super Paper Mario The Shadow Queen is seen as one of the dolls of Francis in his room at Fort Francis, along with other characters as dolls and posters. List of Attacks As being the second hardest boss in the game, the Shadow Queen has a large arsenal of attacks that can quickly whittle down the player's health in a single turn. Her hands (7 damage) will always re-summon themselves, and blocking them requires impeccable timing. Sometimes she will use lightning attack that is difficult to dodge, which deals 7 damage. Her most dangerous attack is her charge attack. Though she will give the player a breather for one turn by charging, this means that in the next turn she will release a devastating attack that deals 14 damage. Fortunately, given the predictability of this attack, Vivian's Shadow Veil can effectively dodge it. Tips/Tricks The Shadow Queen is arguably the second hardest boss in the entire game, the first being Bonetail, who is found on the last floor in the Pit of 100 Trials. However, this is not so. If the player had full HP, FP, items, etc. Fighting Bonetail like with the Shadow Queen, she is indeed harder, as her body and her hands can do 21 damage, not to mention the status ailments she can cause. Unless Mario has been extensively leveled up (at least level 30), the player should take extreme caution when fighting the Shadow Queen. When she charges up for her most powerful attack, use Vivian's Shadow Veil to avoid the attack. However, Vivian's Veil is often not reliable for avoiding moves since Mario would just get attacked a turn after, Boo Sheets and Flurrie's Dodgy Fog can also work here. It is HIGHLY recommended to be at least level 20 when fighting the Shadow Queen. Mario should have at least 20 HP (or use badges to do this), 20 FP, and his partner should be well leveled up as well. It's possible to defeat the Shadow Queen with only 10 HP and 15 FP without Power/Mega Rush and Last Stand, but not recommend to do that. Fighting Styles When fighting the Shadow Queen, the player generally wants to first disable both of her hands. By doing this, her moveset is limited, and she is more likely to fail her healing move. Some of the most useful moves are Vivian's Fiery Jinx attack, Yoshi Kid's Stampede attack when under a power buff influence, Koops' Power Shell or Shell Slam (handy for when she boost her defense), Mario's Mulitbounce (only when Power Plus or Power Lift is in play) and Admiral Bobbery's Bob-Bombast. Though with such a high FP cost, having Flower Saver P equipped is recommended when choosing Bobbery's method. The goal is to use moves that can cause as much damage as possible in as few turns as possible. Power Plus, Power Lift, and Goombella's Rally Wink can be effective forms of attack boosting as well. Another method is to buy a bunch of Power Rush badges for Mario, which should make the Shadow Queen easier to defeat. Keep in mind that Power Rush only triggers when in critical condition, so maintaining a health gauge in that range will be exceedingly difficult. Trivia *It is possible to accept the Shadow Queen's offer to join her side. Doing so will result in a message stating that she has engulfed the world in "her foul magic", and cause a Game Over. *She is the first Mario villain who possessed one of the main characters (in this case Princess Peach), the second being Dimentio who brainwashed Luigi. *She also makes an appearance in Super Mario-Kun, volume 35. *The Shadow Queen is the original creator of the Pit of 100 Trials, making it serve the purpose of a torture chamber for all who opposed her. Battle Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Bosses Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Final Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Hyper Enemies Category:Enemies Who Can Deal Ailments Category:Poisonous Enemies and Bosses Category:Magical Enemies Category:Villains Category:One time enemy Category:Deceased Category:Shadow Siren Category:Female Characters